


Fractured Hearts

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Actor Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Celebrities, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Angst, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Relationship, Reconciliation, Singer Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: -News just in; Singer song writer Betty Cooper was booked for her first musical film. She didn't know what to expect or who to expect. Would she be making head lines for all the right reasons or all the wrong ones?-This is a collab with the phenomenal @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Midge Klump
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Betty and Jughead are split up in the beginning but they will get back together. We're putting a warning in place due to time we're writing it at. We understand people aren't in tthe right mind frame to read these fics yet.
> 
> This is a collab with @kisvids.

Breaking News!

_Singer song writer Elizabeth Cooper is staring in new film Flashes from the past. Its based on ex lovers who lost their way after losing a baby and Monroe her character leaves to mend her broken heart. Sounds tear jerking._

Betty Cooper has already made headlines. It was a month until she would be on set and she had no idea who her co star would be. 

A movie so familiar to her first love. Losing their way but only this time the characters get back together. 

She was sat in her recording studio when she got call for a chemistry reading. They had finally found her co star. She headed to the studio to meet him.

Betty was nervous. She had been in this industry since she was 16 and now she was 22. She had sacrificed so much to be here.

She headed in and waited for him to get there. She was there with her manager Katy Keene. Betty was on her phone looking at fan covers. She loved seeing them.

The director Penny called her in as he was there now. Betty looked up to see a raven haired man sat reading over his lines. He looked so familiar to Betty. She was trying to figure out what she knew him from."Miss Cooper this is Mr Jones." Penny said.

Betty’s eyes widened in shock. Jughead Jones was standing in front of her. They haven't seen one another since they decided to walk away from one another. 

They were 18 when he was studying at NYU when she was touring. The distance was too damaging. They broke up on New Year's eve when the ball dropped. Their first kiss of the new year was also the last kiss they would share.

Jughead was standing right in front of her, just looking at her. They both locked eyes. The thing about Betty Cooper's career is that she wouldn't be here without him. She was sixteen busking in the streets of Riverdale singing a love song she wrote for him to notice her.

“I need a moment.” Jughead said walking outside. 

Betty just watched him walk out.

Being a singer isn't as fun as people imagine. Betty Cooper never expected to find herself a famous singer. She started out doing it just for fun. She joined the Archie's with her home town best friends. It was something she did for fun. Yet now it's something she does for a living.

She sat waiting for Jughead to come back in. She looked at Katy her manager nervously.

“What?” Katy said.

"I don't think he will come back." Betty whispered."That's Juggie." She added.

"Who?" She asked.

"All the songs my love songs and heart break songs were about mostly." Betty showed her photos of them when they were a couple.

“Wow. We can fire him from the job if you need?”

"Absolutely no way Katy. Penny had a vision." Betty said as he came back in.

“Let’s get this started.” He said.

Betty nodded.

They both stood on the markers. They were doing an emotional scene.

"Spence I was dying inside." Betty looked at him saying in character. She was already tearing up.

“So you decided leaving me was the best option?” He said in character. He didn’t have to act. He still had pent up anger.

"I gave you the chance to come." Betty wasn't acting now either. They were still on script but going off slightly.

“Yeah you did but did you ever think what I wanted in life? We had a plan and a future and I didn’t want that to change.” He said angrily.

"Neither did I." Betty was fully crying. She couldn't help herself. "It all happened so fast Ju...Spence."

“You were selfish.”

"I know! I had everyone telling me to do this! I never wanted this life style!" They were completely off script.

“Well it doesn’t matter now. It’s over.”

Betty nodded she looked at the script. "Baby or not Spence I loved and love you." She whispered.

"Perfect we know you have an emotional chemistry now can we see a physical. Here go from here it's your first kiss when we do the flask back scenes. It looks like we may have found the perfect guy for the movie." Penny smiled.

Betty and Jughead both nodded.

"So your at the stables. You wanted to go back to Monroe's roots. She is a Texas girl and she moved to the big city to become a singer. This is your first date. Go." Penny said.

Betty looked at him. "You know I love horses." She smiled softly.

“Really?”

"My grandmother took me horse riding." Betty held his hand. He just smiled at her. Betty looked at him."You're handsome. Can we ride them?"

“Of course.”

"Skip to montage of you riding. You're off the horse and now holding her as she lost her balance getting off." Penny said.

"Thanks." Betty moved her hand to his hair.“Of course.” Jughead then wrapped her arms around her. Their eyes locked again. They hadn't been this close in years. 

Betty stood on her tiptoes kissing him softly. Jughead kissed her back they kissed for a moment how they used to kiss before Penny called cut.

This isn't how she wanted to kiss him again. Yet it happened.

"Jones you have the role if you want it."

“Thank you.”

"We film next month. You start recording your songs next week." Penny said.

“Okay.”

Betty just smiled at him. Jughead just walked passed her. Betty sighed softly. She decided to go head out to see her friends. She wanted to tell them everything.

They met up at a speak easy. Betty couldn't believe it. He knew they weren't acting for some of it. Veronica sat down with her.

"I need shots and my note pad." Betty told her tearing up.

“What happened?”

"I saw him after 5 years. My Juggie." She whispered.

"Shit really?" Veronica asked.

Betty nodded.

"Arch says he hates you."

"It feels like it. We weren't acting when we were arguing." Betty told her writing song lyricis.

“Wait, is he your costar?”

Betty nodded.

“Wow.”

"Yeah. We start recording next week and filming next month." She sighed. "We're recording incase the audio is bad."

“I never would’ve taken Jug for an actor.”

"Tell me about it. I guess we both did things we didn't think we would do." Betty looked at her phone. 

She had never changed her background it was always them at pops.

“So he’s definitely still mad?”

"Yep. So wish me look next week. Can you believe he is singing aswell in a film? We struggled getting him in the musicals." Betty said.

“Yeah. I guess he’s changed.”

"Good for him." Betty drank trying to act like she doesn't care.

“Betty you act like you don’t care but you obviously do.”

"Of course he's changed V. It hurts because all I do is write about how I'm feeling. Write about him and how I love him still or at least I did. But we're not Riverdale anymore. Juggie isn't Juggie anymore and I'm not Betts anymore. I'm the girl that broke both of our hearts." Betty downed her drink.

“I wonder what he’s been up to.” Veronica said.

"Movies, shows, models and did I mention models." She told her as she pulled up his Instagram.

"Jughead Jones is dating Midge?"

"Yep. She is a model. A Victoria secrets angel." Betty sighed.

“She’s gorgeous.” Veronica said.

Betty nodded drinking more. "Yeah she is. She is so lucky and I'm drunk." She teared up. 

Nothing had changed she was still a light weight.

“You should be happy for him B.”

"I am." Betty drank more. "I'm so happy for him. He looks so happy. He's happy V." She cried. Veronica just hugged her. "I miss him so much. I've been faking this happiness for years. God I'm so fake. I'm that women."

Veronica held her tight as Kevin came with Cheryl. They looked at her as Veronica mouthed Jughead.

"5 years later and its finally her breaking point in front of us." Cheryl said hugging her cousin.

"She's working with him. You know how she bottles her feelings up."

“Yeah.”

"You know what. I'm going to go get fucked."Betty said standing up. Veronica just sighed."This will end badly." Kevin whispered.

Betty ignored them. They all watched her try work up the courage to flirt but she couldn't. Betty exited the speak easy. She got a cab back to her place. 

Veronica got a notification that she was love streaming. Luckily she was only playing music. Veronica drove to Betty’s house. She had a spare key and let herself in. She had her end the livestream.

"V I was just playing my songs." Betty sighed.

“B you shouldn’t be alone right now.”

"I wasn't. I was playing on the piano." She blinked tears away.

“You need to move on.”

"I've been trying for years Veronica. I can't get passed the third date. I'm happy alone." Betty lied.

“No you’re not.”

"I am." She faked smile.

“Stop lying.”

"I can't. If I stop lying to myself I stop all the progress I've made of moving on from Juggie. What hurt most is how we couldn't get back to friends." Betty confessed."I'm sorry V. I'm sorry I should have handled my emotions years ago. I just threw myself into work. I'm happy with my friends and my career. I promise... its strictly professional."

“Jughead moved on and is happy. Don’t interfere with that.”

"I won't V. It's fair on him and I know that. He's happy. It's just I miss him so I'm emotional. Not everyone can have their happy ever after like you and Arch. Now I need to sleep." Betty walked away to her room.

That night she cried herself to sleep. She did that every night until she saw him again as they were recording their first song together. Betty saw him in the recording studio with Midge. She came in with his favourite coffee order hoping it hadn't changed.

He looked exhausted."I have coffee for you Jughead." Betty nervously handed it to him.

“Thanks.”

"Its your favourite. I'm hoping it still is... can we talk outside?" Betty asked.

"I guess." Jughead shrugged.

Midge kissed him before they headed outside the recording room. Betty looked at him nervously. She was staring at her past and in the other room was his future.

"I know things are weird, angry and full hate towards one another. I know it's going to he hard to film this movie. But Juggie I promise to be professional. The moment I step out of line tell me. I'm hoping at least we can build our friendship again. I miss you and I'm going to be professional." Betty promised.

“We don’t have to be friends. It’s just work. Strictly professional.”

"I want too but yeah professional." Betty nodded.

Jughead headed back inside. Betty just watched him walk inside checking him out.

She promised to be professional but she didn't say when it would start. Betty promised herself it would start once she stepped in the recording room.

It had been 5 years. They haven't seen one another since now. Could them acting like lovers coming together after heart ache bring them together? 

No one would know until time passes.

All they could so was wait for the movie to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A month passed and production finally started. Both Betty and Jughead were being civil but they both knew once the emotional scenes started they would lose that.

Betty was currently in hair and makeup with him. She handed him coffee and a bagel as he was exhausted. 

"It reminds me of early sunday morning's where we had to attend town meetings." Betty smiled at him.

“Thanks.”

"It's okay. You get grumpy when your tired."Betty just offered him a smile. Jughead didn’t look at her. "Want to run lines?" She asked.

“Not right now.”

"Oh okay. I'll see you on set." Betty got up.

He didn’t say anything.

He hated her but he missed her. Every time he saw her he wanted to hurt her but care for her all at the same time. That was all being put aside for the movie. He was hoping he would get all his takes in one. He wanted to be near her for as little as possible.

He knew it was impossible to get all his scenes done in one take but he tried to interact with Betty as little as possible.

Betty could tell but she was trying to push past it. She was pregnant in this scene when they were arguing about her working all the time. They were on set filming one of their big fight scenes.

"Action!" Penny shouted.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You shouldn’t be working this far into the pregnancy!”

"I've been trying to tell my manger Spence. I'm so tired and he's pushing me. He won't listen to me!" Betty snapped holding her fake stomach. 

She imagined what it would be like pregnant with him tearing up. "I'm just tired Spence. Come to bed with me please." Betty pointed to the bed.

"No! Not until you work less."

"I promise." She closed the space between them. She pulled his hand on to her stomach. Betty then began singing one of the songs. Jughead moved with her laying on the bed singing. They got half way through the song when Betty had to fake scream in pain. "What is it?"

Betty looked at him panicked. Jughead helped her stand up to see blood on the bed. It was fake blood obviously. The camera zoomed in on the blood patch and the worry of their face.

They then shouted cut. Their next scene was filming in a cafe set they had. She was with her suitcase looking fresh out of Texas as she had her fake accent.

They were filming some scenery shots. Jughead was stood to the side watching her. She was head to toe in demin with her boots on. Her eyes lit up the room. Much like the first time they saw one another.

Luckily that day they only shot 3 scenes together. It was only in the makeup chair when they were removing their makeup she tried talking to him. He was trying to stay away from her.

"Juggie look I get it your pissed. The distance was killing us. So I let you go. You're happy now and I can't go on for a few months with you ignoring me. So I get it radio silence for three months." Betty ranted.

She pulled her hair out of the tight pony. She began cleansing her face. Betty knew this would be like this for a months. He looked at her with anger. 

"Shout at me please. Maybe then we can he professional without ignoring one another. God I need a cigarette." Betty sighed. 

"But you don't smoke." Jughead said.

"A bad habit I picked up on tour with stress. I don't even like the taste it's just calming. I only smoke when stressed."

“You used to get mad at me when I smoked.”

"I know. Truth is I did it when I was drunk and it reminded me of you. So come on shout at me for smoking for breaking your heart." Betty looked at him tearing up.

“I have nothing to say to you.”

"Please... I rather have you yell at me than not talk to me at all." She told him. 

“You left me without even saying anything. We had a fight one night and the next you were gone.”

"I was being selfish. The distance was killing us and we both knew it was over. We couldn't end it if we saw one another. I know I couldn't. So I took the cowards way out at 18. It was the first of January and I left to go on tour."Betty wiped her tears away. "I know it's my fault. I know you will never he able to forgive me. I need you to know that's my biggest regret."

“We had a whole future plan and you threw that away to be selfish.”

"I threw it away because I was afraid!" Betty finally confessed.

“And instead of talking it out you left! That’s your own fault!” He snapped.

"I know! I was afraid! Everything was moving too fast in my career with you. Liam kept pressuring me to pick one. I pushed and pushed because I knew I wanted you. There's stuff I didn't tell you and that's on me. I was selfish. I wanted to protect you. Instead of protecting you I hurt you."

“You chose your career.” He said. “None of this even matters now. It’s long over.”

"I chose my career because I feared my life. Juggie this is all my fault but I need to speak to you." She whispered.

“Betty none of this even matters. We’ve been over for a long time now.”

"Please Jughead. It's not about our relationship. Its about what's happened in it." Betty told him.

“It’s long over. None of this stuff even matters.”

"Jughead please then after this you don't have to talk to me." She looked at him.

“Fine.”

Betty nodded. 

She took him to her car. She sat in her car where she felt safest to tell him. Betty has been keeping this a secret for years. The me too movement had been coming out but Betty was always afraid. 

"That new years eve before I met you at the ball dropping... my old manager Liam. He threatened me to decide my career or you."

-Flashback.-

Betty was currently in the recording studio before she met Jughead at the ball dropping. Liam her manager was there with her.

"Have you thought about more of what we talked about?"

"I need to talk with Juggie."Betty told him.

"Enough with that scum!" Liam three her note book out the window. Betty ran to the window. Liam pushed her against it marking her holding her tightly. He then kissed her biting her neck. "If you don't chose your career I can black list you and do much worse than what I just did. Now go tell that dick its over."

Betty was shaking in fear. All she did was nod. She was afraid of him and if she choice Jughead she was afraid of what he will do to her.

-End of flashback.- 

"So I haven't said anything to anyone and I fired him last year and hired Katy. This happens alot in the industry. It's common but that's in the past I've moved on. None of this is an excuse Juggie. I was selfish and I apologise for hurting you. I am so happy you are happy with Midge."

“Can I leave now? Like I said, none of this matters. We’ve been over for a long time.”

"Yeah. I just needed to tell you. You're the only person I've ever wanted to tell about this." Betty wiped her tears. "Hey Juggie, thanks for listening."

Jughead got up and headed back inside. Betty was sat in her car. She had been carrying this around for 5 years. She began driving home to write songs. Veronica and Kevin was there with food. Betty just hugged them.

"We spoke today."

“Really?”

"It will be the last time. But I needed to tell him the truth. The truth I've been keeping from everyone. Jug is right none of that matters it's long in the past." Betty hugged Kevin. Kevin hugged her back. 

“Isn’t that going to be tough? You two are playing lovers in a movie. You have to film explicit sex scenes. Are you positive nothing will happen again?” Veronica said.

"He's in a relationship and he hates me. Rightly so but it's time I tell you the truth why I ended things aswell. I need to move on V your right and I can't because I've been lying." Betty sat down on her couch.

Veronica nodded.

Betty began explaining what she told Jughead. She felt a weight lifted from her shoulder. She knew Jughead was better off without her and she finally was admitting that too herself. Veronica and Kevin just hugged her.

"I just feel like I let other girls down. I sacrificed Juggie and that's okay. Those sex scenes are just going to make things complicated."

Veronica and Kevin just hugged her."But are going to be fun to film." Kevin teased.

Betty just laughed. "I love you Kev. You make everything better." She kissed his cheek.

"Well Cooper you are my sunshine on cloudy days too." 

"Its just work B. Remember that." Veronica said.

Betty nodded.

"Hey lets watch a movie."

“Okay.”

Betty put a random movie on. She sat in between her best friends hugging them. She couldn't ask for better friends.

Meanwhile, Jughead was at Archie's place with the serpent lot. They were playing pool in his basement.

"How was working with B?" Toni asked.

"Arguing scenes are perfect. Acting like we care and in love that's the hardest part."

“I get that. Still mad?” He asked. 

“Very.”

“It’s tough being around her all day.” He added.

"Has she tried speaking to you."

"Yeah she told me about how Liam tried assaulting her." Jughead told them.

"What?" Cheryl asked sitting on Toni's lap.

"Cher she is your cousin. I don't know what she has told her but I think its true. But it's hard to work with her. We have sex scenes coming." He sighed. "Midge isn't pleased about that."

"Well its work. It's not like seeing her half naked you will get a boner." Fangs teased.

Jughead just threw a frie at him. "This is serious Fangs. Betty will always be Betty and she some how has gotten more attractive. God I'm so happy with Midge but she's the one that got away." Jughead sighed.

"Its just work Jones." Toni said.

"Yeah I know." 

"At least she didn't cheat. Hey if she is singel send her my way." Pea joked but being serious.

“Don’t even think about it.” Jughead said.

"Why? You've moved on." He smirked.

"I should message her. I mean I do follow her."

“Stop!” Jughead snapped.

"What? You're over her Jughead." Sweet Pea said.

"That proves your not over her. Arch you owe me a tenner." Pea smirked.

“You’re my friend. You really want to ruin that for a quick fuck? I loved her at one point. I am over her. But it’s a rule that friends can’t get with other friends exes.”

"That's not true. Would it be that bad if I dated her?" Pea questioned him.

“Can you just stop being an ass?”

"Admit it!"

“Fuck you, I’m leaving.” Jughead said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry." Sweet Pea apologised.

Jughead stormed out. He hated that Sweet Pea made him this angry. It was hard enough working with her. Now Sweet Pea wanted to get with her.

He drove home in a bad mood. Jughead just got home and spent the night to himself. That's all he could do to prepare himself for tomorrow.

Betty and Jughead used to be so close. Yet the world had different plans for the two. It must be a sick twisted plan the universe fighting against them. 

With the film underway all they could do was count down the days until production was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Production was running swimmingly. Betty and Jughead would film together and go separately on breaks. That was working for them. It was a two weeks in production and now they were spending a week on sex scenes on the night filming for different parts of the movie. 

Betty was nervous. No one has seen her body in years. She would always cover up. Betty felt self conscious about her body. She knew Jughead wouldn’t care.

Betty was getting her hair curled as she sat in her robe. Jughead came in. He sat down at his seat. Betty nervously glanced at him. He was getting his hair and makeup done.

"Are you nervous?" She blurted out.

“No.” He said not looking at her.

"I am. All those camera's zooming on my imperfections. Alice Cooper's voice is killing me for that pizza slice last night."

Betty nervously giggled. 

"You're ready honey. Penny wants you on set." The makeup artist said.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He just focused on his lines. It wasn't long before he was done to go on set with her. He met her on the set. Betty was nervously standing on her marker when Penny shouted action. It was supposed to be them arguing first before they got into the passionate part.

"I thought I did what was right." Betty told him.

“Well you didn’t.”

"I know that now! But I needed to get away. We lost her. We lost ourselves. I needed to rediscover myself and I went the wrong away about it. But I still love you Spence." Betty said in character. "I never stopped." Betty added out of character. Penny allowed it. It added more to the scene.

“I can’t forget and forgive what you did.” He whispered.

"I know." Betty held his hand. "I don't expect you too." She cupped his face. "All I want you to know that it wasn't your fault. I needed to heal on my own." Tears fell down her face. She could connect to her character Monroe in some way.

“You broke my heart.” He whispered. “We were supposed to get married...Get a nice house...Raise a family.”

"I know. I was too scared of the future after the miscarriage. I got offered to go on tour. I took it to escape." Betty tried to stay in character. "I still want all those things with you." She was out of character there.

He just looked at her. They both were out of character now. They couldn’t control it. This felt too real.

"I was so afraid." Betty broke down shaking. She was off script but she couldn't help it. Penny didn't call cut as she wrote the script too. She was loving what this added.

He held her face and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. She missed his lips. Even though this was for a film she didn't care. She uttered how sorry she was for in and out of character. He held her as they kissed. They backed up to the bed.

Betty just jumped up on him getting lost in the kiss. He laid her down on the bed. Betty just looked at him so vulnerable. She cupped his face kissing him like she did the night she had to end things. She kissed him like they used too as it was the only way she knew how.

They continued on with the scene. It felt too real. They both tried to ignore that. The feeling kept increasing. Clothes were off now left with their underwear beneath the covers. Betty held him close as they pretended to move kissing. She moaned softly.

They just made out for a little bit while they filmed from all angles. They had to move under the covers to make it look realistic. Betty flipped them over so she was on top kissing him. They moved as she accidentally grinded on him. Betty was topless on him. She bit her lip before kissing him again. They just continued on how they were until they yelled cut.

Penny finally yelled cut and Betty put her gown back on. Jughead got dressed again. Penny was shocked that they got everything they needed in one take. 

“Are you two up for the next explicit scene after the lunch break? This one you both need to show a lot more skin so we can push it back to another day if you both need to prepare.”Penny said.

"Its up to Jughead." Betty said drinking her water. "Which one is it?"

“I don’t mind.”

"Sure then."

"Its the scene where you have sex for the first time as a couple." Penny said.

“Okay. What do you want us to do for it?”

"So this is before all the heavy shit. Before Monroe runs away on tour. You're happy and in love. She's baking at your place in your clothes as you both got soaked earlier. I want you to come hug her from behind try steal some food. See what happens from there and obviously your lines." She explained.

“You said we had to show a lot more skin for this scene? What about that?”

"Yeah so its sex in the kitchen. No blankets." Penny told Jughead.

Betty froze up.

“So we both have to be completely naked?”

"Yeah but on camera you will only see a side profile." She shrugged.

“From which side?”

"From both and then will decide which looks best in editing." Penny explained. "Go eat and then we'll be back."

Jughead nodded and headed to get food. Betty followed him but she wasn't eating. Penny pulled her aside."Hi Pen." Betty smiled.

“If you’re uncomfortable with your body for this scene we can have a body double fill in.”

"No I'm fine. I have some scars that's all. I'm comfortable with Juggie. He always makes me feel good about myself." She glanced at him.

“We can cover anything up with makeup.”

"No I want to show that its okay to have an imperfect body." Betty said.

“Okay.”

Penny let her go eat. Betty sat next to Jughead just drinking water. Jughead was eating a big plate of food."That looks good." Betty smiled.

“Want some?”

"I probably shouldn't. I haven't eaten all day." She shrugged.

“Then eat something.”

"I should but the camera always adds ten pounds." Betty bit her lip.

“You’re ridiculous.”

"I know. I have Alice's voice in my head along with Liam's still."

"Betts eat. You need the energy." Jughead told her.

Betty looked at the food before she took some off his plate. She began eating it happily. He knew she would regret it if she didn't eat. They were working late and she needs energy.

They sat and ate before heading to get ready for the scene. Betty got ready into her clothes and had makeup touch up. They both headed back to set this time it was a small apartment set. 

Betty was on her marker mixing dough up. Penny yelled action. Jughead walked onto the set and hugged her from behind. He pressed soft kisses to her neck. Betty leaned into his embrace. She moved her head for more access.

"I never thought I would enjoy the city so much." She picked some cookie dough placing it on his nose. He smiled and ate some cookie dough."Want to hear the song I thought of the other day watching you work?" Betty asked.

Jughead nodded.

Betty began singing as Jughead kissed her neck. He helped her make the cookies as she sang. He then pulled her away.

"That's going to be the next big hit." Jughead smiled.

Betty span around kissing him. "You're too sweet." Jughead picked her up on the side. "You're the sweet one." He kissed her.

Betty giggled at him. She tugged on his top. "You know Spence there's a better desert." She ran her hands up his chest.

“Yeah?”

"Yep." Betty smirked.

"Well considering I like you in my clothes I must admit I've been dreaming about this." Jughead smiled. 

She kissed him happily. Jughead kissed her back hitching his top up her chest. They continued to kiss as they slowly undressed. Penny was telling them where to go next.

"Lift her up and place her on the couch."

He picked her up and set her down on the couch. They both had to completely undress. They then got told to do what felt right. Betty cradled his lap like their first time together as Betty and Jughead. They undressed fast kissing one another. They did everything like their first time. Moans filled the room some fake some real. Penny called cut.

They both pulled apart. Jughead pulled his underwear back up first and Betty pulled on her bra."We need to do the after scene. Lay down with a blanket over you." She told them.

They then snuggled together with the blanket on. Betty held him tightly trying not to cry.

"Actually Pen can we have 5 minutes." She teared up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

"I just need a minute. I'm dizzy." Betty lied.

“Okay. Let’s take a 10 minute break.”

Everyone nodded and Betty ran to her trailer. She just broke down crying. Jughead headed to get food and call Midge. He was at craft station as Midge answered.

“Hey baby.” He said.

"Hey. How is set? She better not be stealing you from me."

“Of course she’s not. We just finished up with the sex scenes.”

"Can we not talk about that?" She pouted.

"Midge come back to the party." Moose said in the background.

“You’re at a party?”

"Yeah."

“Who’s party?”

"Moose. Him and his team are celebrating a win. Reggie is here too." She smiled.

“Oh cool...”

"Baby I have to go." Midge giggled as Moose picked her up carrying her back into the party.

Jughead just sighed and shut off his phone. He decided to check on Betty. He knocked on her trailer door."Come in." She uttered.

“Hey are you okay?” He came in.

"I thought today would be easy." Betty hid her face.

“What do you mean?”

"Filming the sex scenes. Its harder than I thought Juggie... its alot. It feels so real and I know it's all fake." She cried.

Jughead nodded.

"I'm sorry I'm being so unprofessional." Betty looked away.

“It’s okay.”

"I just need a minute before we go back and play happy couple." She hid her face in her hands. Jughead nodded. "Everything I said out of character I meant it. I'm so sorry."

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Let's go." Betty stood up.

“Okay.”

They headed back on to set. They got in to position. Betty hid her face in his chest.

“Action!”

"You definitely beat the guys in Texas." Betty smiled in character.

Betty traced patterns into his chest like she did all those years ago. She drew the serpent logo on his chest. He kissed her softly. That was unscripted. Betty kissed him back smiling into the kiss. “I really like you.”

"I really like you too. Maybe we could see each other more." She held his hands kissing them.

“I’d like that.”

"Me too." Betty looked in his eyes.

He kissed her again as they panned the camera into the window background and shouted cut. They were done for the day.

"Jug do you want to get drinks?" Betty asked.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled softly. They headed to get changed back into their normal clothes. Jughead met her at the bar down the street. She came in and sat in the booth. He had her favourite drink ready for her. She sat across from him.

"So today was emotional." She sipped her drink. He just shrugged. "Today felt so real."

Jughead nodded. 

Betty just squeezed his hand. "I'm glad it was with you. It made me feel confident with all my imperfections." She told him. He smiled faintly. "Penny offered my stunt double to come in and do it." Betty pouted angrily.

“Really? Why?”

"Because I was being self conscious. But I didn't want anyone in that scene beside me and you." She blushed.

Jughead nodded.

"Midge is really lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." He said.

Betty nodded.

“She’s out with friends tonight.”

"Cool. Her model friends?" She wondered.

"Moose." Jughead jealously said. 

Just as he said that he had a call from Midge. He excused himself to answer it.

"Hey gorgeous." Jughead smiled. Betty watched from the booth. She saw his massive smile. She was truly happy for him."Midge?"

Jughead started to hear moans from Midge’s end. He heard her say Moose and immediately ended it. Jughead headed back to the booth. He wanted to forget hearing that. He didn’t tell Betty about it. He just ordered a drink.

"So do you have to get whisked away?"

Jughead shook his head no drinking. Betty smiled ordering herself a drink. They both sat in silence drinking. One drink turned into a drink too many. The more awkward it got the more they drank.

"Juggie you were hot today." Betty slurred drunkenly. Jughead didn’t say anything. "God I ruined a good thing. We could be fucking at home together in front of our dog."

Betty just drank more hiding her head. Jughead drank more too. They were both at the point of drunkenness. In that moment he felt Betty move to sit next to him. That prompted him to look at her.

"Dance with me Jones." Betty stood up tipsy.

“Okay.”

Betty guided him to the dance floor. They danced close. He held her waist as she placed her head on his chest. Jughead looked down at her. He saw her eyes closed just enjoying in the moment. 

In that moment the song changed to their song. They had discussed their first dance would be to that song. Jughead held her close. He let himself think what their wedding would have been in his drunken state.

He couldn’t stop himself as he held her face and kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. She always would. This was the first time out of character they kissed. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty stood up on her tiptoes kissing him. They were in a loud bar with loads of people taking photos.

“Want to get out of here?” He whispered.

"Yes." Betty smiled widely.

Jughead held her hand as they headed to leave. They got a cab back to Betty's place. They made out in the back seat. Soft kisses, deep ones and even heated ones. They shared so many in a 20 minute ride.

They got to her place and headed in together. The second they stepped in Jughead picked her up. She giggled and kissed him. He kissed her back before she directed him too her room. He laid her down on her bed. Betty pulled him down onto her. 

"I've missed you in my bed." She smiled drunkenly.

“Yeah?” He kissed her.

"I missed you the moment I stepped out the door." Betty hummed softly pulling his flannel off.

He kissed her heatedly. Betty kissed him back with the same passion. Jughead tugged at her shirt. Betty happily pulled it off. She had a bralette on as they were much more comfortable for filming days. Jughead kissed her neck. She giggled at how ticklish it was. She missed his hot breath on her skin.

He smiled at her whilst Betty smiled back pulling his vest off of him. They slowly undressed each other as they made out. They were now just in their underwear. This felt natural to them. They could be more themselves without the camera's around.

"You look cute in your tighty whities." Betty giggled moving to sit on his lap. 

Jughead laughed softly. Betty laughed too holding him close. Jughead kissed her again. They just shared sweet kisses as their underwear was now on the floor. Teasing touches on their body as they were now naked needed one another's embrace.

“Do you have any condoms?” Jughead mumbled in between kisses.

"Nope. I've been sex deprived since you." Betty told him.

Jughead grabbed his pants to see if he had one in his wallet. Luckily he did. They were both still drunk and would have bad hang overs for work. Betty watched him as she laid down. He opened it up and slid it onto himself before he got back on top of her kissing her. 

She just traced his tattoos as he sank on her. They both moaned. Jughead went slow trying to enjoy it. He felt Betty's grip tighten her moans getting louder.

“You feel so good.” He groaned.

"You do." Betty kissed him.

Jughead deepened the kiss. They both just enjoyed this moment knowing they might regret it in the morning. They didn’t want to think about that. They knew it would all go back to before after tonight.

So in that moment they were just being. They were feeling as they slowly sobered up with each thrust. It was slow and sensual. It's exactly what they needed in that moment. All day they were pretending this sexual tension didn't exist. They continued to move before they both came to their releases.

Jughead pulled out slowly to lay next to her. He then laid with her looking into her beautiful emerald green eyes. Betty looked back at him. She just played with his hair like they were 18 again. 

Jughead kissed her softly as Betty kissed him back. She then hugged him softly. He lifted her up and put her down on the bed again. He laid with her, pulling the blanket over them.

Betty rested her head on her favourite pillow her chest. Jughead began falling asleep but Betty got inspired to write. She stayed up late while he fell asleep. She wrote two and a half songs before falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning she was awake first. Betty woke up to a call from her manager Katy. Half asleep she answered it.

"Seriously?! You’re all over the tabloids. Actor Jughead Jones cheating on Midge Klump with ex Betty Cooper. What were you two thinking?!” 

“Shit...” 

“Shit is right! You’re lucky we’re putting out a statement saying it was for the movie!” Katy fumed.

"We were drunk. We had a stressful day yesterday." Betty sighed waking up Jughead.

“Just be happy I’m covering for your ass.”

"You don't have too. I take full responsibility." She told her.

“So you just want to let this continue and ruin Jughead’s reputation? I don’t think so. I’m putting out a statement for the both of you.”

Betty agreed before Katy ended the call. How could she be so stupid? She began crying. She could have ruined all he had created. 

Jughead was half asleep. He had a terrible hangover."Juggie... you should call your manager."Jughead checked his phone confused to see a ton of missed calls from Midge. He then sat up naked calling her.

“What the fuck Jug?!” She answered right away. 

“You have no right to be mad at me! You fucked Moose!”

"Fuck you! I fucked Moose and Reggie last night! Ever since this movie started you've ignored me! This is over. I want to be with them and not you." Midge snapped.

“You’re fucking ridiculous! I was literally going to propose!”

Betty just looked at Jughead. She pulled her robe on as she ran out the room. Jughead and Midge argued for another hour. They both ended things out of anger. Jughead got all of his things and left Betty’s to head to work.

That day Betty called in sick. That allowed Jughead to shoot scenes without her.

It was all too much. They were lovers in the night for one drunken night. A night that was now a regret. A night that added to more heart break but could they get over that?

Were they too far gone?

Would Midge and Jughead get back together?

All this was too much for Betty Cooper.

A drunken night of loving came with a life time of questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids 
> 
> We changed the name of the fic to fit better.

A couple days had passed and the tabloids eyes were only on Betty and Jughead. Betty had been avoiding work. She told them she had lost her voice.

Yet now she was back. She brought Kevin on set as Veronica was working that day. She needed a buffer between her and Jughead. She saw him drinking coffee as he got ready for a scene. Betty's heart broke all over again looking at him.

"B have you thought about coming forward about Liam?" Kevin asked.

"No one will believe me." 

"They will." He said.

"They won't."

“Yes they will. You have evidence.” 

Betty just nodded. 

She headed to get her hair and makeup done. Jughead saw her sat down. Betty wanted to crawl up in a ball. Today they were filming the engagement scene. This was one of the ending scenes.

He wouldn’t even look at her. "You okay doll?" Tina her makeup artist asked. "I saw the news."

"I'm dealing but stuff." She whispered. She glanced over at Jughead. He glanced at her too but looked away. "Kev's here if you want to say hi." Betty told him.

“Okay.” He said quietly, not looking at her.

Betty nodded looking away upset. "Doll remember it gets better. The tabloids can't hurt ya. Both of you." She told them.

Betty nodded.

Jughead was ready so he headed to set early and talked to Kevin. “Hey Kev.” He walked up to him.

"Jug!" Kevin hugged him. "How are you? How are you dealing with everything?"

“I’m good.”

"How's Midge? I really need to catch up with her. Are you excited for shooting today?" He asked sitting in Betty's chair.

"I was going to propose. We're on a break at the minute. I am not excited about today. I want to propose to Midge." Jughead said.

"Well do it." Midge said tapping his shoulder.  
"I was drunk and high the other night baby. I don't want them. I want you." 

"Really? You mean that. I'm so sorry Baby. That night with Betty meant nothing." He told her. At least that what he thinks.

"I do. I want to marry you Jones." 

Betty came in and was by the door watching it. She felt a stab too her heart. 

"Can we shoot now?" Betty asked Penny with tears in her eyes. 

"Give them a few minutes." She told her.

Jughead hugged Midge. He just wanted to move on with his life. He headed to set while Midge went to sit in his trailer. She saw him come on to the set. She didn’t know whether to be sad or furious at him.

Betty felt like her heart had broken. She had to film a scene before the engagement scene. She wanted to never see him again. She wants to jump on tour and never come back. Jughead just looked at her. She looked away and headed too her marker. 

They were filming at a small park. They had to walk around holding hands. She looked at him with so much sadness in her eyes taking his hand.

"I don't think I can film this scene." She whispered. "We're filming the life we never had. It's too much for me. This scene is too much Juggie." Betty began to cry. "Especially after the other night."

Jughead let go of her hand. He went to go talk to Penny and see if they could film some more of their personal scenes instead. Betty just broke down crying. Penny headed to speak to her. Penny called a break and Jughead headed back to his trailer.

Betty headed to talk to him. She needed to talk to him before they did this scene after the break. Betty knocked on the door and Jughead told Midge to give them a minute alone.

"Its me." Betty told him. Jughead let her in."I'm so sorry Juggie." She whispered. "I made you cheat. I didn't think this would be so hard. We're acting the life we never got. All I want to do is run away on tour again but I can't. That's not right."

“Midge was cheating on me so I just gave in to you.” He sighed. “After this movie, the events for it, and the interviews, we never have to see each other again.”

"I don't want to loose you again. I thought the other night would be the start of us again. I'm so stupid. I did everything wrong. And Liam is still harassing other artists." She broke down. "I should have told you. I was too scared." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I can't lose you again. I won't survive it this time. Please Juggie don't leave me." Betty begged crying.

“You left me the first time.”

"I know but I told you why... please Juggie. I need your friendship." She looked at him. "I'm happy for you I am. It just hurts playing these lovers when are story is unfinished."

“Our story is finished.”

Betty nodded. "I understand." She whispered. 

Betty turned to see Kevin. "I can't lie anymore."

“But we need to be civil for the premier and other events. Our managers agreed it would be best if we pretended to be friends at those.” Jughead said. “So when we do interviews together we have to act like close friends. Then once this is all over we go our separate ways.”

"It's not about that. I got sexually assaulted that's why I broke up with you." Betty cried.

“You told me.”

"He made me Juggie. He made me break up with you." She told him. "He did things much worse when we broke up." Jughead didn’t say anything. "I've only loved you. I'm holding on to the past and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Juggie. I just miss you and the safety of us."

Jughead nodded.

Betty just looked at him. "I still need your friendship." She just looked away. "I'm sorry. You're right we won't see one another after." Betty began walking away as Jughead grabbed her hand.

She just looked at him."You should have told me." He whispered.

“I know.” She whispered. 

“We would have been married by now.” He whispered.

"I know. He threatened us." Betty cried."He found out the stuff you did in the serpents to survive. He said he would get us arrested. I thought about you everyday... all my songs were about you and the pain I felt. Now I have to let you go... I can't." She hugged him. Jughead just hugged her."I'm sorry Juggie. Let's just go get faked engaged."

Jughead nodded.

He just held her for a few moments though. They were both broken missing the life they could have had. They just hugged each other until they were called back to set. They had makeup touch ups before they called action.

Betty held his hand so close to him. She doesn't want to let go of him. Jughead looked at her with so much love. She smiled at him happily. 

"I'm so glad we've worked things out Spence."

“Me too.” He kissed her cheek. Betty sank into the kiss. "I wrote a song for you." Jughead smiled.

He began to sing it as they walked around the park. At the end of the song they got to their markers at the other side of the park.

"That was beautiful baby." Betty was crying.

He kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back like it was the last time she would kiss him. Jughead pulled away as they headed to grab an icecream. He would put it in the icecream as scripted. Betty sat on the bench with her note pad scribbling lyrics. He handed her the ice cream.

Betty took it and licked it. She got icecream on ner nose. She then looked at the chocolate flake with the ring on. 

"Baby?" Betty asked pulling it out.

"Monroe we've been through hell and back and you are it for me. We've proven we are strong enough. I want you to be my wife. Marry me?" He asked in character.

"You want to marry me after everything?"

"I do."

Betty was fully crying. She uttered yes. He kissed her and slipped the ring onto her finger. Betty kissed him back passionately. They zoomed in on her hand before calling cut.

That was the last shoot of the day. They were both thankful as they needed just to go home.

_____

A month passed and it was time for the wedding scene. This was the last scene they were filming. Kevin and Veronica were there as extras. 

Betty was on the location getting ready. She hated this scene. All she knew was that she would ball her eyes out. She was in the hotel room where they were filming her getting ready for the wedding. 

She hated that she had to act happy. She was looking in the mirror with the wedding dress on as they filmed. All she could tear up as this was fake and not real. She tried to make it look like happy tears. 

Betty touched the dress smiling softly as her bridesmaids hugged her. They had to do a few takes. They were soon ready to film the main wedding scene.

Betty held on to the actor playing her father. Her song began playing as she began walking down the isle. Veronica and Kevin smiled at her reassuring. She saw Jughead standing at the altar.

Betty began tearing up at how handsome he was. Jughead saw Betty and teared up himself. They weren’t allowed to see each other in their outfits before hand just to make it more realistic. 

Jughead couldn't help but cry. She looked gorgeous. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. This could have been their wedding day. Betty got up to him. She was trying not to break down crying but failed. Betty cupped his face.

“You look beautiful.” He whispered. That wasn’t scripted. "You look handsome baby." Betty smiled. She was out of character too.

He kissed her softly. "No kissing yet." She teased in the kiss. He just smiled faintly. "This is happening." Betty said in character.

“Yeah.”

"I'm so nervous." She broke off the script again.

“Me too.”

Betty smiled holding him closely as the actor playing the priest said his lines. They continued on with the scene. It took them a bunch of takes to get it exactly how they wanted it. They were now on their finally kiss of the movie. Betty was crying her eyes out. Luckily they came off as happy tears on camera.

Jughead held her face and kissed her passionately. Betty felt the love in the kiss. She kissed him back knowing this was the last time. Squashing their face together as they both let tears slip upon their face. They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other’s. 

“Cut! That’s a wrap!” Penny said happily. Betty didn't look around at everyone cheering her head was still on Jughead's. “Are you going to the wrap party?” He whispered.

"I don't know." Betty looked at him still not moving. "It feels too much like a wedding after party." Jughead didn’t say anything. "Do you want me there?" She whispered still not moving from their marked position.

“I don’t mind. I’m not sure if I’m even going.”

"It wouldn't be a wrap party without the main actors." She teased.

Jughead just shrugged.

"Go enjoy it with your fiance." Betty teared up. 

“She went home.”

"Call her to meet you. I need to get the wedding dress off. If I'm in it any longer I might combust with tears." She tried joking.

“I’ll just go get her. I need to stop home and shower anyways.” Betty nodded trying not to cry. "You're going to make a handsome groom."

“Thank you.”

Betty just teared up looking at him. Everyone else filtering out. Jughead headed to his trailer before heading home. He walked in and looked around for Midge.

“Midge?” He didn't get an answer. He headed to his bathroom. He started up the shower. In the bedroom down the hall he heard moans.“Midge?” He said walking down the hall.

"Moose baby more."

He stormed into the bedroom. He saw his fiancèe on top of another man naked. 

“What the fuck?!”

"It's not what it looks like." She lied.

“Yes it is!”

"I needed emotional support for your scene today." 

"Fuck this." Jughead stormed out of his own home.

He texted Betty. 

J: I’m coming to the party. See you tonight.

B: I don't know if I'm coming yet.

J: Oh ok.

B: but I'll be there because I'm afraid Penny might kill me if I'm not.

J: Ok

Jughead just grabbed a shower at Toni's and Cheryl's before heading to the party at 7. It was a fancy party so he got dressed up in his suit. He had to endure photos as photos where being taken Betty showed up in a jumpsuit.

Betty was surprised to see Jughead didn’t have Midge with him. She waited in line for photos for the movies Instagram page. After getting photos taken they headed to the more private part for the party. Jughead waited for BettyJughead waited for Betty.

“Hey.” He said when she walked up to him.

"Where's Midge?"

“Fucking Moose.”

"But....why?" Betty asked."What a bitch." She added angry.

“Well it’s over. I’m done with her.”

Betty nodded. 

"Juggie lets not drink tonight. Let's just enjoy all the tears we shred to make this movie. But before we do that I need your help with a statement. I can't post it myself. Katy is letting me." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded.

They headed in the bathroom and Betty got the video she prefilmed last night. She handed it to Jughead. "I can't do it. I feel sick." Betty whispered. Jughead just hugged her. “Do it another time then.”

"No I need too. It's been 5 years and only 2 since he... can you click post? I need this to start moving on from everything."

Jughead nodded.

He clicked post for her. Betty put her phone away hugging him tightly. " I couldn't imagine filming this movie without you. I'm glad your back in my life." Jughead just hugged her. Betty held him. "I'm sorry for all the break downs."

“It’s okay. It happens to everyone.”

Betty nodded. 

"Shall we?" She asked.

Jughead nodded.

They headed out to the party together. It was the first time they were getting along. They headed to the dance floor. They just danced together for a little while.

They spent the night just making small talk and trying to enjoy themselves. It wasn’t completely friendly between them but it was a step up. That's all they could ask for.

Filming the movie had been so draining and they were glad it was over. All they had to do now was photoshoot, promotion and interviews.

Something so simple right?

Could they get through this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A month passed since filming and Betty and Jughead has had no contact. They were now pre filming loads of interviews with games and having photoshoots. The movie was getting realised next month.

Betty had inspired other artists to come forward against Liam. They were making a case against him. 

Betty and Jughead were together for an interview. They had to act like close friends. They were in the hair and makeup chairs before hand.

"I brought donuts." Betty told himThey were in the hair and makeup chairs before hand.

"I brought donuts." Betty told him.

“Thanks.”

"Its okay. I was thinking maybe you would want to come watch our film at the drive in Riverdale?"Betty wondered.

“I’ll see if I can.”

"Okay... how have you been?" She asked leaning over to his hand.

“Fine.” He shrugged.

Betty held his hand squeezing it. "Well you can always cry on my shoulder. I did alot of that on yours."

Jughead nodded.

"Get ready for awful games and answering questions from Google." Jughead laughed softly. "I'm being serious. Some are so cringy." Betty giggled too.

“Well we’re getting paid to do this.” He shrugged.

"True. I love doing photoshoots though. They remind me of our's we did all the time." Jughead didn’t say anything. "A happier time but get ready to get disgusting things next month with James Corden." Betty teased.

Jughead smiled faintly as Betty headed to the shoot. Jughead followed after her. She was sat waiting for the wired interview to start. Jughead sat next to her. The director of that interview shouted action.

"Hi I'm Betty Cooper."

"And I'm Jughead Jones." He smiled.

"This is us answering the most searched questions about ourselves."

They both got their boards and answered the tame questions.

"Who is Betty Cooper's ex?" Betty read aloud.

Betty and Jughead played it off as a joke. 

“Well it’s this guy right here.” Betty giggled nudging Jughead playfully. 

“We’re good friends now.” Jughead smiled.

"I'm happy we are." Betty smiled at him honesty."You're turn Juggie."

“Who is Jughead Jones’ girlfriend?” He read out. “I’m currently single.” That was the first announcement of his breakup with Midge.

"Ladies hands off." Betty joked. Jughead just smiled."Who is Betty Cooper's muse?" She read as they had to move on.

Jughead looked at us. "Tell us Coop."

"Well my muse is my emotions now. But it's no secret that you Juggie were my muse. All my fans guessed that with my song Raven lover."

“We joke about that a lot.” Jughead smiled. 

“Your turn.” 

“How tall is Jughead Jones?” He read out. That made him laugh softly. "A head taller than me." Betty squeezed his hand.

They stood up to compare heights. “Betty is 5’6” and I’m 6’1”. She’s tiny.” He teased.

"I'm not that tiny Juggie." She rolled her eyes.

“Yes you are.”

Betty shook her head no standing on her tiptoes. He just smiled at her."At least you don't have to bend down when we kiss anymore." She teased sitting down.

"I didn't mind it."

Betty smiled at him before peeling back the sticker."What is Betty Cooper's favourite food?" She read.

“She’s a picky eater.” Jughead said.

"And he's not. Go on Jones what is my favourite food?"

“I don’t know.”

"You do. It's the same from Riverdale." Betty smiled. She whispered giving him a hint.

“A burger with fries and a milkshake?” He teased.

"Where from?" She rolled her eyes.

“Pop’s obviously.”

"Bingo." She giggled as it was his turn.

"Where is Jughead's favourite place?" He read aloud.

"Can you just choose one Juggie?" Betty smiled.

"No that's hard." He sat thinking.

"He's probably going to say Pops, The drive in or the blue and gold. If your talking about countries... New York, Paris or The beach near Riverdale."Betty said.

“I think New York City is my favorite.” 

Betty smiled at him.

"Was Betty Cooper a cheerleader?" She read aloud and groaned.

"I have proof." Jughead smirked.

Jughead looked through his camera roll for a photo of them from high school taken by one of their friends. She was in her uniform while he had his camera for the school newspaper. He showed it to the camera.

"You still have that?" Betty smiled at him in awe.

“Yeah.”

"I remember that day. That's the last game I ever danced at as seniors." She blushed.

"You were amazing. Guys she was a flyer and a tumbler." Jughead proudly said. Betty just smiled at him. "Can we see a move?" Someone asked off camera.

"Show them your thing Betts."

"I can try." Betty smiled. She stood up and did a backflip."I've been practicing that for a music video. Keep an eye out." Betty sat back down.

"Does Jughead Jones sing?"

"I guess you will have to see Fractured Hearts in cinemas." Jughead smirked.

With that the interview was done. The first one completed for the day. Jughead went to get some food they had at the interview. Betty headed with him. They both went for the same thing touching hands.

“Sorry.” He pulled his hand away.

"No it's okay." Betty gave him it.

“Thanks.”

"It's fine. That was nice." She blushed. Jughead just shrugged."We have to play truth or dare for buzzfeed." Betty said.

“Okay.”

"I'll see you there." She smiled.

They both headed to the other set individual. Betty had touched ups on her makeup as she sat onset eating the sweets that was there for them. Jughead got there a little bit after her.

They sat down introducing themselves on the camera as the game began. The more serious interviewers came a week before the movie comes out. 

"Truth or dare Jug?"

They each had to read dares and truths off of cards. 

“Truth.”

"Due to our movie they are all romance based." She told the camera. "Who was your first love?"

“My first love was definitely food.” He joked. Betty playfully rolled her eyes."He's not kidding."

"Truth or dare." He asked her.

"Dare." Betty smiled.

Jughead picked one up. "Message your celebrity crush." He told her.

Betty picked her phone up and messaged him hi. 

"Easy. You're go."

“Truth or dare?” She asked him. 

“Dare.”

Betty picked one out. "Show us your favourite photo of something you love." Jughead pulled out a photo of Hotdog and showed the camera.

"He's so old now. I remember when he was a puppy." Betty smiled.

“He was so tiny.”

"So tiny. We were tiny buddies." She giggled.

"You were." He smiled. "Truth or dare Cooper?"

"Truth."

“Who’s the last person you said ‘I love you’ to.” He read off of the card.

"You." Betty whispered.

“We’re cutting that out.” Katy said.

"What the fuck? Why Katy? Its the truth." Betty snapped.

“And you really want to expose that to the whole world?”

"I don't care who knows anymore. Me and Jughead were in love. We had the most special and truest love ever. We were from different sides of the town. Yet I stood outside the wrym one of the dangerous place for a Northside girl and sang him a song each night until he agreed to go on a date with me. So yes I don't care."

“For your own good we’re cutting that out. You don’t need the whole world in on your personal life.” Katy said. 

“I agree with Katy.” Jughead said.

"Fine but are you going to cut ever personal thing I saw out in every interview? I know when enough is too far." Betty questioned.

“No we’re just cutting that. Everything else was fine. Remember, you two are going for the friendship narrative.”

"Fuck that I don't care what people think Katy. Push the friendship narrative all you want it doesn't change how much I still love Jughead. Can I have a minute please? I need the toilet."

Betty got up and walked out. She just needed a minute to calm down. Jughead followed her. He needed to her to follow the friendship narrative.

“Betts?” Betty looked up at him.“I really need you to act like we’re just friends. Please, for me? We can sort out everything we need to on our own. That’s our own privacy.”

"It was just an answer Juggie. Everyone knows we're exs. It's all true I haven't said it to anyone but you." She teared up.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"But for you I will do it. But it's not my fault I can't help my feelings. I can't help dreaming about the night we shared drunk."

“I can’t stop thinking about it either.” Betty blushed saying really. Jughead nodded. "How? Why?" Betty asked.

“It was amazing. I remember it all.”

"Me too." She confessed. Jughead smiled faintly. "I always remember everything with you." She cupped his cheek. Jughead stepped closer to her."How couldn't I?"

Jughead smiled faintly. "We should finish that interview before our managers kill us." He whispered leaning in towards her.

“Yeah.” She whispered back.

"We have our promo shoot next. Back into character and maybe you could come to mine? Talk."

"I would like that." Betty smiled.

They headed to finish the interview. They then did the photoshoot. They had many more to do throughout the week.

Betty was having a group face time in the taxi to Jughead's.“Hey B.” Veronica said.

"Hey guys." Betty smiled like a fool.

"Why are you grinning like a fool?" Kevin wondered.

“I’m going to Jughead’s.” 

“Really? For what? A booty call?” Veronica teased.

"God imagine him in bed." Kevin smirked.

"No, to talk about our last sex scandal."

“Your drunk night?” 

“You never gave us all the details about that.” Kevin said. “Was he good? God, he looks good.”

"Kev he is my first and I take credit for how good he is. Also yes V." Betty smiled.

“Yeah but he’s definitely had practice since you. He can only get better.” Kevin said.

"He has but its not about the sex. Its about us talking and him allowing me to be close to him." Betty smiled.

“So you two are getting close again? Like you two might get back together?” Veronica said.

"I don't know and I hope." Betty smiled.

“We’ll let you go but we’ll need details.”

"Okay. I'll call around tomorrow." She promised.

The group ended the face time as Betty got to Jughead's place. She’s never been to his place before. She smiled at how small and homey it was. He had enough money for a huge house but he wanted something more practical. He was so humble with his career since he didn’t have the best childhood. The house was so him.

Betty knocked on the door with a shy smile on her face. Her eyes lit up she couldn't wait to stoke him. She heard Hotdog barking. Jughead answered the door. Hotdog came running out to her. She instantly stroked him.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"Hi." Betty uttered getting kisses from Hotdog. Jughead just smiled. "I missed you boy." She smiled giving Hotdog kisses too his fur.

Jughead let her in. Hotdog followed them as they headed to sit in the kitchen. Jughead began making them coffee. Jughead directed her to the couch to sit down. She sat down looking at all the photos in his living room.

Betty smiled softly as it was the same photos she had up but with a few different ones. She saw a couple of them. Jughead handed her a cup of coffee.

"Does it have creamer in?" She asked.

“Yeah, I remember how you like it.”

"I don't think you can forget really." Betty giggled. "You would always hate when I accidentally put it in your coffee."

“Yeah.”

"The face you made because you didn't want to be rude." Betty sipped her coffee. He sat down next to her."Juggie what was going through your mind when we had sex after all those years? Please say you weren't just using me."

“I wasn’t using you.”

"I thought so." Betty smiled softly.

“Yes, I was upset about Midge but I would never use you like that, Betts.”

"I still can't believe you proposed to her again." Betty jealously said.

“I didn’t get the chance to.”

Betty nodded. "You deserve so much better."

“We made up then but I didn’t get the chance to propose before she cheated again. I returned the ring.”

"I thought that moment on set when she said all that." She rested her head on him.

“Things just happen for a reason, I guess.” He shrugged.

"Well maybe that's good for us." Betty said.

“We have a lot we need to talk about.”

"Yeah I know." She nodded. Jughead didn’t say anything. "So?"

“I don’t know where to start.”

"I do. I'm sorry I lied about why we had to end it." Betty looked at him.

“I could’ve helped you.”

"I was too afraid. He threatened us." She played with her cardigan sleeves.

“I would’ve done anything to protect you.”

"I know but I didn't know how to tell you. He bite me and pushed me against the wall kissing me. That's not the worst thing. He did something much worse 3 years later." Betty cried. Jughead just held her hand. Betty held his hand tightly. "I couldn't say goodbye to you on New year's eve so I slipped out of our bed never to return after tour."

Jughead just nodded tearing up.

"I knew if I did you would ask why I'm leaving and I couldn't tell you." Betty wiped his tears.

“Like I said, I would’ve done anything for you.”

"I was afraid he might kill you. He knows people in high places. He's like Hiram." She hugged him. 

“If you told me I would’ve killed him.”

"And I couldn't risk you going to prison." Betty uttered.

“I wouldn’t have cared. I only cared about your safety.” He said. “But god Betty, the second I woke up and found you and all your stuff gone, I was so heartbroken. I hated you in that moment.”

"I know. But Jughead I would rather you hate me and be out of prison and alive. If he knew you knew you would be dead."

“I care about you more than I care about myself.”

"Me too. That's why I did what I did." Betty whispered.

“That doesn’t justify the pain you put me through.” He said. He was starting to get upset and angry. Betty cupped his face. "I know. I will forever apologising."

“I was so worried about you. I searched for months.”

"I tried messaging you. He threw my phone out the tour bus." Betty confessed.

Jughead didn’t say anything."Still it doesn't justify the pain I caused you."He still didn’t say anything again.

Betty sat up and looked at him. She pulled the locket from her neck and opened it up handing it to him.

“What’s this?”

"The first gift you ever gift me at 16."

“You kept it?”

"I kept everything." Betty whispered.

“Me too.” Betty smiled at him. Jughead just looked at her. "That's enough talking for tonight. Can we watch your movies?" She stroked Hotdog.

Jughead nodded.

He put one on just holding her. This talk took so much energy from them. They knew they had so much to talk about and that came in time. They had to speak about things when they were ready.

He was still so heartbroken. Sweet Pea was right. He never got over her. There was so much history between the two he couldn't. That didn't justify what happened. 

All they could do now was move past it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

-6 years ago-

A small town four hours way from New York was a town called Riverdale. It had a generation of teens that were dreamers. 

Betty Cooper dreamt about becoming the best private investigator around. Archie Andrews dreamt about because a songwriter. Kevin Keller dreamt about being on Broadway. Veronica Lodge dreamt about being a designer. Jughead Jones dreamt about being an author. Toni Topaz dreamt of being a photographer. Cheryl Blossom dreamt about being a lawyer. Sweet Pea dreamt about having his own up scaling motorbikes company. Fangs Forgaty dreamt about being a model.

A group of teens all with dreams and both from different side of the tracks. Their parents told them not to interact with one another but that wasn't what they were about. They defined their parents and built these amazing friendships in secret. They even built crushes.

"Is Juggie coming to the party tonight?" Betty asked. "Is he watching the band play?" She added.

Betty Cooper north side princess had the hots for Archie Andrew's best friend Jughead Jones. He was the Southside leaders son.

“I don’t know.”

"He's not hanging around with that Sabrina right?" Betty asked Cheryl.

“No, they’re not dating or anything.” She said.

"Arch do you know if he's dating anyone?" Betty wondered scrolling through his Instagram.

“He’s single. He’s never had a girlfriend before.”

Betty nodded smiling softly. She accidentally liked a 12 week old picture.

“Shit!”

"What?" The group looked at her.

“I accidentally liked an old picture.”

"B's in shit." Kevin teased.

"I can't wait to see how this goes down." Veronica and Cheryl said in unison.

Just then she had a message through from him.

“He messaged me.” Betty gasped. 

J.Jones: stalking me, northside princess?

"Reply back." The group said.

B.Cooper: nope serpent prince

J.Jones: You sure about that?

B.Cooper: maybe.

J.Jones: are you going to the party tonight?

B.Cooper: yeah I'm playing in the band.

J.Jones: I’ll see you there then.

B.Cooper: okay;)

Betty squealed with excitement as she showed her friends. Everyone was happy for her. Archie didn't care. He was staying out of this. He didn't want either of his friends hurt.

Veronica, Cheryl, and Kevin were so excited to help her get ready. That night after cheer practice they went to thornhill to get ready.

“You need to dress sexy B. What if this guy wants to hookup?”

"I'm not putting out. Not at least the third date. This is just a hang out." Betty smiled.

“Well he was being flirty.”

"He's like that with all the girls." She shrugged pulling the blue dress on.

“I don’t think so B. Arch says he’s shy.” Veronica said.

"Let's see how this goes. I'm a northsider he might be reluctant." Betty came out with the dress on and high top converse on.

“Ready to go?”

Betty nodded.

They got into Cheryl’s car. She was so excited to see her girlfriend. Cheryl hadn't came out to her parents but her school friends knew.

They got there and Betty looked around. She had to be on stage with Archie and Veronica. That gave her a better view though. She got up on stage and started setting up. The second they started playing she saw Jughead and his friends walk in.

Betty smiled at him as she was on the keyboard. He sat down and looked at her. His eyes were on her and not the people flirting with her. The Southsiders were happy that night as they all had been transferred to Riverdale high.

Betty and her friends finished up their set. Jughead headed over to her."Did you like the set serpent prince?" Betty smiled.

“You were great.”

"Just me?"

“Well you all were but you specifically were amazing.” Betty blushed at him. "Thanks it's a hobby."

“You’re really talented.” 

"Thanks." She bit her lip nervously. "So early I wasn't stalking."

“You definitely were.” Betty giggled shaking her head. He smiled at her."Want to grab some pizza before it goes?" Betty asked.

"Sure. I love food." Betty giggled as they headed over together. They grabbed a few slices before talking. "I don't stalk but admire and do my research."

“Yeah? What exactly were you researching?”

"I can't tell you that or my whole mission plan will blow up." Betty joked.

“Well now I really have to know.” He said.

"My research is still inconclusive." Betty ate her pizza.

“Yeah? Why?”

"I can't tell you that Jones. It's a breach of my investigation." She teased. He playfully rolled his eyes."So?" Betty added nervously.

“So what?”

"I don't know. I get all tongue tied around cute boys." She confessed. Jughead smirked as Betty hid her face with embarrassment.

“You’re adorable.”

"I was going more for sexy but adorable works." Betty smiled.

Sweet Pea came over to get Jughead. It was an emergency. Fangs were drunkenly hitting on his ex Moose.

“I need to go.” Jughead said.

"Okay. I'll expect you stalking my Instagram Instagram tonight." She teased heading to her friends.

He smiled at her before heading to his friends. That night they only saw glimpses of one another. From that night they both knew this would be something.

At school the following week all the Northside girls flocked around him. Betty was jealous. She sat in the student lounge with her friends figuring out a plan.

“Write him a song!” Kevin suggested.

"I could write him a song every day until he goes on a date with me and preform it outside the wrym. I love it!" Betty smiled.

All her friends rallied around her helping her. Archie was sat with the serpents. He was giving them a tour of the school. Betty saw Jughead with him. She wondered what they were talking about. He glanced over at her. She gave him a shy smile and he smiled faintly back.

"You like her." The boys teased him.

"Yeah but my dad said I can't date a Northside princess."

“So? Since when do you listen to your dad?” 

Jughead just shrugged looking at the bruises on his arm.

"If you won't date her I will." Sweet Pea said.

"Stop thinking with your dick." Toni said.

"Arch you coming to the wrym tonight? It's karaoke night?" Fangs asked.

"You know it."

“Jug?” 

“Probably.”

"See you there then. I have a gorgeous red head to kiss." Toni smiled.

That night Jughead was at the wrym with his friends. They normally had a bigger crowd than they did tonight. Jughead headed outside to see Betty busking a song she wrote for Jughead.

“Betty?” Betty stopped playing smiling at him. “What are you doing here?”

"Well the serpent prince has been getting loads of princesses attention. So I've decided I will come here everyday with a different song I wrote. I will perform it until you ask me on a date." She winked at him.

“Yeah?”

"Yep." Betty popped her p. Jughead just smirked. "I'm deadly serious. I'm as serious as a serpents bite."

“What happens if I don’t ask you out?”

"Then you have a busker outside your door for life." Betty smiled.

“Stubborn. I like it.”

"Its a Cooper trait. Ask Arch." She sipped her water bottle.

He just smiled faintly. Betty went back to singing her song. She sang for an hour before having to head home for her curfew.

That went on for a week straight. Jughead was so impressed by her determination and stubbornness. He thought it was so sexy her proving how much she wanted this date.

On the 8th night of heading to sing for him he was there before her. He stood in her usual spot but with flowers for her.

"You bet me to my spot." Betty uttered with a sore throat.

“How about that date?”

Betty's eyes lit up with a massive smile on her face. "Where too Juggie?" She stood in front of him. "Also how did you know I love sunflowers?" She added in a whisper to save her voice.

“The drive in? I asked Archie to ask Veronica.”

"I love the drive in." Betty smiled hugging him.

Jughead just smiled. He held her hand as he took her to his father's truck. He drove them to the drive in. They managed to get the perfect spot. They sat in the open part of the truck covered in blankets and pillows. Betty cuddled up next to him. Jughead happily held her. 

"I thought I would be singing for at least a month." Betty whispered."Oh and Juggie mission completed. I was doing an Instagram dive to see if you were in a relationship."

“Really? Stalker.” Betty just giggled. "I didn't want to flirt with you if you had a girlfriend." She pouted.

Jughead just smiled. He couldn't believe a girl like Betty likes him. She was so beautiful. He felt lucky to even be close to her. She looked up at him leaning in. Jughead leaned down to her. Betty pressed her soft lips against his. He kissed her softly. They both deepened it after a moment.

They pulled away after a little bit. Betty smiled happily as they both turned to watch the movie. Betty wasn't a massive fan of the movie on so she fell asleep on his chest. He just hugged her the whole time. He admired how courageous she was taking a big swing like that. He woke her up when the movie was over.

"No I didn't sleep through our date right?" Betty asked.

“You did.” He teased.

"I'm sorry." She blushed sitting up with her messy hair. “It’s okay. We’ll just have to go on another.” Betty smiled happily. "Maybe that was my plan all along." She yawned.

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. She shared her first kiss with him earlier. “I’ll drive you home.”

"Okay. I just want another excuse to fall asleep." Betty confessed. Jughead just laughed softly. "What? I've become a night owl this week." She helped him pack up.

“Do you have a curfew?” He asked.

"Yeah." Betty pouted.

“What time?” 

“11”

“We have half an hour. Want to get milkshakes at Pop’s?”

"Its like you're reading me mind." Betty giggled.

Jughead just smiled as they got back into his truck. They hummed songs until they got to pops. Betty was tired when they got there. She was falling asleep on Jughead's shoulder. She woke up more when she got her milkshake.

"Pops shakes are the best best." Betty moaned sipping her drink.

“Definitely.” He smiled.

"So can I get your phone number?"

Jughead pulled his phone out. They swapped phones to write their numbers in. Betty smiled at him as she kissed his cheek. He hugged her as they moved to kiss. It felt so magical kissing him.

The following Monday Betty came to school with the biggest smile on her face. They were messaging all weekend. She was nonstop talking about him to her friends.

"Okay we get it your crushing hard." Kevin pouted. "Stop making us singel gals jealous."

“I’m sorry. He’s just so great.”

"Well how about you go speak to him now. Ginger is about to sink her claws into him." Cheryl said.

Betty got up and headed over to him. She slipped in between Ginger and Jughead. “Hey you.” Jughead smiled.

"Hey you too." Betty blushed.

“How was the rest of your weekend?”

"Just perfect. I worked on some new songs for the band." She sat next to him.

“That’s great.”

"I was thinking maybe we could go on that second date?" Betty asked.

“I’d love to. Where do you want to go for it?”

"How about we drive up to New York? My sister lives there and she will let us stay. I have my drives license." She smiled.

“Sure.” He smiled.

"Great so friday after the game?"

“Works for me. How long are we staying?”

"Until Sunday." Betty said.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"See you in class." Betty kissed his cheek.

______

Game days were always stressful. Now adding the fact she had just published the blue and gold article along with heading to New York. Alice was allowing her to visit her sister as this let her and Hal have some alone time.

Jughead was coming to watch her cheer. He hated watching football but loved watching her cheer. He had just joined the blue and gold with her and was on photograph duty. He ended up more photos of her and the cheer team instead of the football team.

He was fascinated by her. His eyes were on her the whole time. He didn't even realise when she hugged him from behind. He jumped slightly. “You scared me.” He laughed.

"Sorry." Betty rested her head on his shoulder. "Are we ready to go? I've said bye to the girls."

“Yeah I have my bag packed in my car.” He smiled.

"Lets go handsome."

“B! Let me get a picture of you two.” Veronica smiled.

"Fine." Betty rolled her eyes.

Jughead pulled Betty into his side and smiled down at her. Betty smiled up at him. Veronica took a photo of them and texted it to both of them.

Betty quickly put it as her background before they headed to his car. Jughead couldn’t wait to get away from his dad for the weekend.

"Juggie you might have to share my bed or sleep on the couch." Betty told him.

“I don’t mind.”

"Okay." She clipped her belt in.

They switch the radio on and one of Betty's song was on. Jughead just smiled at her. She looked at him confused.

“What?”

"That's my song. But how?" Betty asked.

“I may have had something to do with it.” He smiled.

"Seriously?" She looked at him. "How?"

“Veronica’s dad knows a producer. They absolutely loved your songs and want to work with you. But it’s all up to you obviously. I wasn’t just going to make the decision for you. I told them to play the song on the radio as a surprise for you but everything else is your choice. They won’t play it again unless you want them to.” Jughead said.

Betty leaned over and kissed him passionately. "They actually want to work with me?"

"Yes because you are talented."

"I have to speak to my mum."

That ride they messaged back and forth with Alice. Alice wanted her to take it. She decided if it didn't work it out it wouldn't be that bad. So she messaged the producers and took the offer.

"You're amazing."

“I just wanted to help you out. You deserve it.”

Betty kissed his cheek. "Wait till Poll hears it on the radio." She squealed excitedly. Jughead just smiled.

Betty held his hand throughout the drive. They glanced at one another. Betty's phone was blowing up. She just turned it off. She wanted to enjoy her weekend with Jughead. She would worry about everything else when she got home.

"So where do you want to go?" Betty asked.

"Anywhere you take me." He told her. 

"Have you been to the city before?"Jughead went quiet. "I won't judge." 

"I have but I was delivering drugs. I was threatened too."

Betty looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "There's something's in life we have no control over. That being one of them. Its okay." She kissed his hand as they pulled in to Polly's house.

Jughead just nodded.

"Hey I still really like you."

“I like you too.”

Betty smiled at him squeezing his hand. They headed out the car taking their stuff. Polly was so excited to meet Jughead. Betty ran up to Polly and hugged her. She was waiting outside for them.

"Polly this is Jughead." Betty introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Polly smiled."Its nice to meet you too. I'm excited to finally see the city properly." Jughead smiled.

"We'll let's get you too to bed. It's late."

Betty and Jughead brought their stuff inside. Polly showed them to the spare room. It had a single bed. They both said goodnight to Polly. They changed into their pajamas and ended up sharing the bed. They cuddled up together and put on a movie.

"I promise I won't sleep through the weekend." Betty teased.

Jughead just smiled and kissed her. Betty deepend the kiss. She was so happy. He held her as they kissed. The kiss began to get heated and they let it. Clothes slipped off as they gave permission asking and nodding.

They knew it was still early in the relationship but it felt right. It was both their first time. They felt this intense connection and wanted to feel it even further.

Clothes on the floor, nose at a minimum they were teasing each other. Jughead kissed down her body. Betty smiled at him teaching circles to his shoulder. He ran his hand over her. She moaned softly whispering she wanted him.

Jughead gently pushed a finger into her. She gasped slightly but relaxed. It felt better than her hand. He slid another finger in and started to move them. He went slow so they could keep the noise down. This is the first time someone has touched and it felt amazing. She was just happy it was with Jughead. He continued to pleasure her until she came.

"Wow." Betty giggled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back.

That night they experimented before falling asleep. They then headed out early in the morning to grab a bagel before heading to the met. They couldn’t stop smiling.

"This has been amazing." Betty smiled.

“Definitely.”

That day they spent it at the met getting lost in the beautiful art. They didn't come back until one in the morning. When they got back they cuddled up in bed together.

"Baby why are you all bruised?"

“Don’t worry about it.” He kissed her cheek.

"But I do."

“I’m okay.”

"Okay." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. That night they fell asleep holding one another.

___

2 years later: 

Betty Cooper and Jughead had moved to New York. They were two years strong and couldn’t be happier. Betty’s career was taking off. They lived in a small bedroom apartment. They had Hotdog with them.   
Betty now had a manager Liam. Jughead was so proud of her. 

It was currently the 31st of December and she was in the studio. Jughead was at home spending New Years Eve alone. He missed her but he knew work came first. They were meeting at the ball drop.

Jughead texted her a picture of him and Hotdog.

B: so cute. I'm home in 20.

J: see you then :)

Betty was about to pack up when Liam came in. “Where are you going?”

"Home." Betty smiled.

“You can’t leave. It’s almost midnight. We can bring in the new year together.”

"I'm going to see my boyfriend." Betty smiled.

“Don’t go.”

"Goodbye Liam." She packed her things.

“You’re not leaving.” He pushed her up against the wall.

"Liam please." Betty began to shake. 

"You need to choose between your career and him!"

“Me and Jug make it work. I love him.” She whispered. Liam forced her in a corner kissing her. "Pick Elizabeth."

“Get off of me.”

"I searched your little boyfriend up. I could get him arrested or killed. Pick one." He moved to her neck biting it. 

Betty pushed him off of her. She left her stuff running. She ran to meet Jughead at their annual place for the ball drop. Jughead smiled brightly when he saw her. Betty couldn't help but cry as she hugged him.

“You okay baby?”

"I love you so much." She whispered hiding the blood on her neck with her hair.

“I love you too baby.” He kissed her. Betty kissed him passionately. "You're going to be a famous writer." She uttered still crying.

"Can we get pizza?"

“Of course.” He kissed her again.

They headed to their favourite pizza shop and ordered a pizza to share. They sat together kissing making out eating. It was about to be midnight. They held one another kissing at midnight uttering happy new year even though Betty knew it wouldn't be.

That night they got home making out. It led to a night of passion and Betty crying on his chest as he fell asleep. He held her tightly as he slept.

"I'm so sorry my love. I love you so much. I know you can't forgive me but at least you will be alive and out of prison." Betty kissed him.

She got up and started packing her things. She put everything in that which was important to her. She took her piano and guitar and a few of his tops. She kissed his head. 

Betty sat in the kitchen writing him a note.

\- I am forever sorry Juggie. Today... today I got touched... he threatened my career. But most importantly you. This isn't because I don't love you I do truly love you but there's something's I can do to keep you safe. Maybe in the future you can forgive me. Lots of love My serpent prince.- 

Betty wedged it in between their floorboards hiding it with the carpet. Betty walked out with tears running down her face.

She knew she couldn't call her friends so she called Polly. She instantly came to pick her up. However she was reluctant to tell her the truth so she didn't.

The following morning Jughead woke up alone. He didn’t think anything of it until he got out of bed. All her things were gone. He started to panic. The worst thing was when she wasn't answering his calls. He tried calling Veronica.

"Hey Jug. Are we meeting up for drinks?"

"No... Betts is missing."

“Missing?” 

“She’s not home. All her stuff is gone. I don’t know what to do.” He cried.

"Have you tried calling Liam?" She asked.

“He blocked my number.”

"Shit. I've messaged her an no answer." Veronica said.

"I'm going looking for her. Veronica I was going to ask her to marry me last night. She asked to go for pizza and we made out." Jughead was fully crying.

That day was the first of many days he looked for his beloved. 

A connection so strong ripped away from them due to a monster. A love that they thought would stand the test of times only stood two nearly three years with their own evil villain.

Two hearts were now both fractured and shattered in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

\- Present day.- 

Betty and Jughead have been talking they were slowly fixing things. It was now a week before their movie came out and theh had the more intense interviews.

They were both riding together to the first interview of the day. Getting to set they jumped right in. They sat down as the interview started up.

"So due to being exs how hard was it filming this as lovers?"

“It wasn’t hard. We’re just really good friends.” Jughead said. His manager wanted him to lie.

"For me it was harder. We were living the life we never got. The life we planned sort of." Betty answered truthfully. Katy gave her an annoyed look. Betty didn't care. "But we are good friends and it was healing."

"What is the film about?" The interviewer asked Jughead.

“It’s about love and heartbreak.” He explained. 

They had the first look at the trailer up on the screen. Betty watched it as it was the first time she had seen it. It had been out 3 weeks already but she couldn't bring herself to watch it. Jughead hadn’t watched it either. Betty held his hand squeezing it as they both were tearing up watching it. 

It felt so real to them. He held her hand back and they pulled away when the trailer was done. They finished up their interview. That was the only one that day."Please say today will get easier." Betty looked at him.

“That was our only interview.” He shrugged. 

"We have individual ones now."

“Yeah but then after that we get to leave.”

"I convinced Penny to do the viewing at the drive in." Betty told him. Jughead nodded."Just like our first date."

He just nodded again.

Betty was about to say something when she got a notification saying Liam had been in prison. She and done an anonymous video for court. She started to cry happy tears.

"Betts?" Jughead asked. She showed Jughead. "That bastaed deserves it." Jughead hugged her.

"Juggie do you still have the keys to our old place?"

“No I sold it.”

"Shit. No...no someone could see it." Betty panicked.

“What?”

"I wrote you a letter. I wrote my name on it. Someone could find it."

“Why wouldn’t you give it to me?”

"He would have killed you." Betty said.

Jughead just sighed and got out his laptop. He searched up their old apartment. “It’s currently for sale.” Betty rang the number up. She booked a viewing after her interviews for 7PM. 

"Come with me?"

“Sure, I guess.”

"Thank you." Betty hugged him.

"Betty!" Katy shouted annoyed.

"See you tonight." 

Betty had to rush off. Jughead headed to his interview.

It was so much easier without having her there. He could distance his feelings for her and the movie. He focused on just talking about his character. All of a sudden they asked about Betty. He played it off as they were just friends. He was starting to get annoyed at all the personal questions. That was his privacy. Jughead just defended them. 

"Me and Betty are exs. That's our privacy. We broke up and we are friends. So enough with the questions about Betts."

The interviewer just nodded.

Luckily the interview wasn't that long after that. Betty didn't have the same problem as Jughead. She flew by all her interviews before meeting Jughead at their old house.

He got there 5 minutes after her. She waited for him as they had to act like they wanted to buy the house. They looked around. It was exactly how Jughead left it. Betty looked at him tearing up. Jughead wouldn’t look at her.

She headed to pull the note out where she hide it. Betty handed it to him. Jughead just put it in his pocket. Betty headed to their safe checking it. She found a ring case. Betty’s eyes widened in shock as she opened it up. She found an engagement ring. She called out to Jughead.

“Yeah?” He came in.

"Please lie to me and say you didn't but this for me?" Betty asked crying.

Jughead didn’t say anything. He walked up to her and gently took it from her hands to put back into the safe. “I was hoping whoever got the apartment after me would have a good use for it. I guess they never got into the safe.” He whispered.

Betty just looked at him.“I was going to propose to you the morning I woke up to see you gone.” He whispered.

Betty began to have an anxiety attack."I got high and drunk that day."

“Betty calm down.” He whispered. 

"We would have been married." Betty sobbed. He didn’t say anything."I should have stayed."

“No you wouldn’t have.”

"I wanted too so badly." Betty stepped closer to him. He didn’t say anything. "Please read the letter."

“Not now.”

Betty just nodded.

"I'm buying the house." She told him.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"I can't let anyone live here when I still want too." Betty just looked at the ring. She touched it softly.“You can keep it if you want. I have no use for it.”

"Not when its not mine." Betty touched his hand.

“It was supposed to be yours. If you don’t want it I’m just going to get rid of it.”

"Keep it for me. Maybe one day in the future you can give it to me again." She told him.

He just put it back in the safe. “Since you’re buying the apartment, just keep it there.”

Betty nodded. 

"I remember when we first bought it. You carried me in." She smiled at him.

Jughead nodded.

Betty just hugged him crying. Jughead hugged her back gently. She looked up at him kissing him. Jughead kissed her back softly. Betty wrapped her arms around him. He deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue in missing the way their lips feel together. He held her waist tightly. They just stood kissing in their old bedroom. They pulled away when the guy came in.

"Do you want to buy the house?"

"No... I think it's time we move on from here." Betty told the guy.

"I think so too." Jughead said putting the ring in his pocket.

Betty and Jughead both headed out. They headed their separate ways. They both had interviews with their managers.

______

A week passed and the movie was finally out. They were in Riverdale for the reviewing of the movie. Betty and Jughead both got there early.

The media was there taking photos of them . They had all their friends with them supporting them. It was the last event for the movie. After that they weren’t sure if they would see each other.

Betty was in a cute outfit she was in her dungarees shorts with a graphic tee on. She paired them with her vans. She liked that they were doing this a old classic way. Jughead was wearing a t shirt and jeans with his usual flannel. Betty smiled at him when they got there. It was exactly like their first date.

“Hey.” He said.

"This is a blast from the past." 

Jughead nodded.

They had photos taken together for the magazines. They took a few photos for themselves on their on phones.

“It’s weird being back here... together...” he said.

"Yeah I know. But like you said you don't have to see me after this." Betty whispered. He didn’t say anything. "Let's enjoy this together." She squeezed his hand.

Jughead nodded.

They headed to the confectionary stand to get snacks with everyone. All the cars filtered in as the sat in the same truck as years before. 

This time they had their friends sitting in between them. Betty rested her head on her friends as they were covered in blankets. The movie started up. Everyone was fixated on the movie.

It began and everyone was hooked. Betty and Jughead were focused on the movie. It felt too real. Betty was crying her eyes as she had to excuse herself out the drive in. Jughead was crying too. 

Betty came back and sat with him. She grabbed tissues out her car. He just hugged her. Betty hugged him back upset. They stopped focusing on the movie and just held each other. She wiped his tears.

Jughead kissed her softly. Betty kissed him back. She didn't pull away when she needed air but carried on kissing him. Jughead deepened the kiss. They continued to kiss as the movie came too a dark point. The miscarriage happened. They pulled away to watch the rest of the movie. For the rest of the movie they cried holding one another. The credits came to an end and they had to bow.

Everyone started to filter out. Betty just stayed sat. Jughead got up as Betty stopped him. "Stay with me." Betty whispered.

“Okay.”

He sat back down with her. "Everyone cried. V told me she felt what we felt." She sighed.

"The guys said the same."

"We're not over each other are we?" Betty asked.

“Definitely not.” He whispered.

"Can you forgive me?"

Jughead nodded. Betty hugged him. "I was prepared to sing to you every day for a year." Jughead smiled faintly.

"I love you." She sat on his lap.

“I love you too.” Betty hugged him tightly. "Can we go to your trailer?"

“Yeah.”

They headed to sunnyside trailer park as they got to his trailer. They laid down on his bed just holding one another. Jughead kissed her softly.

Betty kissed him back. "I'm going on tour in a few months." She uttered into the kiss."Where does that leave us?"

“I don’t know... you’re leaving again.”

"Only for three months. I would never ask for you to come with me but I want to make this work." Betty told him.

“Then I’ll just wait for you.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

"Definitely."

In that moment in his childhood home they made love. This time they weren't drunk. They were of clear mind. 

Their hearts were still fractured but this is them building a cast around it. A cast to help them heal their hearts. 

In that moment in Riverdale they were on their journey to healing hearts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids.

3 months later.-

Betty Cooper loves touring but she used to love it alot more with Jughead. She hates how lonely it is without him now.

Luckily three months passed quickly. Betty messaged Jughead every moment they got. They were still private about their relationship. 

Betty was now a public advocate for sexual harassment in the work place along with her advocating for mental health. She had been writing songs both happy and sad on tour. 

She couldn’t wait to see Jughead again. She was currently calling him.“Hey Betts.” He answered. "Hey handsome. I miss you." She pouted.

“I miss you too.”

"I love you. How is Hotdog?"

“He’s good.”

"Good. I have him some new toys. Also check your messages." Betty told him.

“Why?” He said as he checked his messages. She sent him a picture of herself in the shower. “God Betts, are you trying to kill me?”

"Nope just hear you moan." Betty giggled.

“I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off of you when I see you.”

"Good. It's been too long." She requested a face time. He accepted it. She smiled sleepily at him as she was on the tour bus. “When do you think you’ll be back?”

"Hopefully tomorrow night." Betty smiled.

Jughead just nodded.

"Why loving the piece and quite? Katy is loving it."

“I just really miss you.”

"I miss you too. Can I stay at yours for awhile when I'm home?" Betty wondered.

"I just want to be with you for awhile."

“I’d love that.”

Betty smiled happily at him. "How has your day been?" She wondered.

“Pretty boring.”

"Why? Didn't you see the group?" Betty asked yawning.

"I did but they're annoyed at me for moping." Jughead smiled.

"You missing me that much Jones?"

"Yep." 

"You're so sweet." Betty yawned.

Jughead smiled touching his screen. "Goodnight baby." He whispered. "I'm not even tired." Betty lied as she fell asleep after she uttered those words.

Jughead laughed softly and ended the call. He was so happy she would be back home tomorrow. 

The morning came and Jughead had an audition. He auditioned before meeting Betty at the producing studio. When he saw her he ran up to her and hugged her from behind. She didn’t notice him until he hugged her. She squealed as he picked her up. 

"Hello to you too." Betty span around and kissed him. He kissed her back happily. She cupped his face smiling into the kiss. "I feel like I'm 16 again." He smiled against her lips.

"Please say you brought my baby."

Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. "Our baby. Hotdog is with the receptionist. He's allowed in as he's an emotional support animal."

“Let’s go see him!” She smiled.

Jughead held her hand as they headed to see him. Hotdog barked happily seeing Betty. He knew he was up for loads of scratches. He rolled over happily ad Betty scratched his stomach.

"I've missed my boys." Betty kissed Jughead. Jughead just smiled. "Can we go home?"

"Whose?" He asked.

"Yours my love. Always yours."

Jughead kissed her as they headed out to his car. Betty had Hotdog on her lap as they drove home. They headed inside and he kissed her heatedly. They locked the door in the middle of the heated kiss. As they kissed their phone rang. It was Polly she was currently in the hospital giving birth.

That's something Betty forgot to tell Jughead. They had been in such a different head space it slipped her mind to tell him.

“Seriously?” Jughead said.

"I'm sorry. I'm the worst sister ever." 

"You're adorable." He kissed her.

"Well we should meet our nephew or niece."

"You're right. Sex can wait, family is important." Betty kissed him smiling.

Getting to the hospital they rushed to Polly's room. Polly was only waiting for them. Betty kept apologising to Jughead. He didn't care. He loved Polly like his own family. Of course he wanted to be here fir her.

"Hey Poll are they here?" Betty smiled.

"B meet your niece and nephew. Juniper and Dagwood." Polly smiled.

Betty and Jughead held one another looking at them in awe. "Carefully Jones she might want one." Polly joked. Jughead rolled his eyes playfully. "It's too soon." Betty reassured him.

Jughead nodded.

"But practing is fun." She winked. Jughead smirked at her. "Betty will you get me a milkshake?" Polly asked.

"Sure." 

Betty left so Jughead and Polly were alone. Jughead wanted Polly's blessing.

“Polly I know now’s probably not the best time but I have something to talk to you about.”Jughead said.

"Go ahead Jug." Polly smiled at her children.

“I want to ask Betty to marry me.”

"Finally." She looked at him.

“I wanted your blessing.”

"Oh honey you've always had mine. What about our mother?" Polly teased.

“She hates me.”

"True. She hates your father more but her opinion doesn't matter. As long as you both care for one another. You've both waited so long for this. You were smitten for one another at 16. I'm proud we didn't have any teen pregnancies." She joked.

Jughead laughed softly.

"How are you going to ask her?"

“Just something simple. I’m going to ask her at home in bed.” He said.

"She would love that. Do you want to do it at mine? It was the first place you came as a couple in New York? I could ask her to get me clothes?" Polly suggested.

“Are you sure?”

"Of course. It's only fitting and I do need clothes." Polly smiled.

“Thanks Pol. That would be perfect.”

Betty came in with milkshakes for everyone. "What's perfect? My little angel's." Betty smiled at her niece and nephew. Jughead just smiled at her. 

“B, could you go get me some clothes back at home? Maybe clean the place up a bit before I bring these angels home?” Polly smiled.

"Of course. Do I need to put anything in the nursery?" Betty asked.

“I think I have everything but the house is kind of a mess.” Polly said.

"We'll do it. But I want to hold them first."

“Of course.”

Betty sat down holding her niece and nephew. Jughead took a few photos for her. He took a few for Polly as well. They spent an hour there before heading to Polly's. Polly told them they could stay there and relax as long as they wanted to.

They got to her house and Betty just giggled too herself. “What?” He smiled.

"The twins are sleeping in the room we first had sex in and did stuff in." Betty giggled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"They're never to find out." She winked.

“You know... we could have a remake of that night...” he smirked.

"Oh yeah? Let's do it." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back happily. He picked her up heading to the nursery. They laid on the floor. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty crawled on his lap continuing to kiss him.

“I missed you so much.”

"I've missed you my serpent prince." Betty undid his flannel. He kissed her neck. She moaned softly.“It’s been three months. I need you Betts.”

"Then take me Juggie."

They made out teasing one another as slowly their clothes came off. Fully naked with the condom on they entered one another. Slowly to tease each other as it had been three months. Jughead wasn’t going to last. He missed her so much. Neither was Betty. It was as if it was their first time. It lasted embarrassingly fast. They both ended up finishing five minutes after they started. They held each other as they laughed softly. They were so eager.

"We are 16 at heart." Betty smiled.

“Definitely.”

Betty rested her head on his chest. "This place will always be special." Jughead just smiled and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. "The next tour you're coming." She looked at him.

“I will. I promise.”

"Good. We should clean up." Betty sat up pulling her clothes on.

“Or we could go again?”

"Or we could raid Polly's cupboards?" She suggested.

“That works too.”

"I know my Juggie." Betty smiled.

"Betts do you maybe want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked.

"Baby you already know the answer. Of course." Betty said pulling out crips.

“Then let’s get married.” Betty looked at him in shock. "Don't fuck around Jones."

“I’m serious. Marry me.” He got out the ring.

Betty ran up to him jumping up on him. "Yes! We should have gotten married years ago." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. "This is for real this time? This isn't a Midge engagement." Betty teased.

“This is real.”

"Good because you're stuck with me. I will even haunt you from the grave." She winked. Jughead kissed her happily. "How perfect that you did it the first place we came too in New York." Betty cried happy tears.

“Polly had in on it.” 

"You two." She smiled. Jughead just smiled. "We made it."

“We did, baby.” He kissed her.

Betty just wrapped herself in his arms. 

She kissed him wiping his tears.

They had finally made it. They had made it through the pain, the heartbreak and trauma to something beautiful.

The cast finally pulled away from the fractured heart as it was no longer needed. 

Their hearts were all healed and ready to give so much more love. They were stronger together than apart. Fractured hearts no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have absolutely loved writing this fic together. We love writing together. We love seeing all the kudos and comments. Thank you for all the love and support.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you are liking this fic. 
> 
> Find us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids.
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics.


End file.
